


Jimmy Price: Matchmaker

by NicNack4U



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 01, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blanket Permission, Complete, Ficlet, Flirting, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Matchmaker Jimmy Price, Matchmaking, Murder Husbands, Nobody Knows Yet, One Shot, Season/Series 01, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: Jimmy notices that Hannibal and Will are in love with each other and is confused that they aren't together yet. So, he does something about it.





	Jimmy Price: Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a little bit longer, but then my phone kept being a butthead. So, this is all there is. I hope you like it anyway. Please enjoy! 
> 
> All comments and emojis are welcome here.

 

 

"Hey," Jimmy Price interrupted Hannibal's and Will's conversation. They were in the lab, discussing the latest case.

 

"Are you free on Friday? Say, around 8 PM on Friday?" He pointed at Will.

 

"Yes...?" Will half-answered, half-asked. His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"And you?" Price continued, pointing at Hannibal. 

 

"Yes, I am," he answered, amused and curious on the inside, but his usual stoic self on the outside. He knew what Price was up to and was curious to see what would happen and where it would lead him.

"Great!" Jimmy nodded. "Because I'm not. You two go on without me. Enjoy your date!"

 

He walked away from them, smirking and laughing.

 

"Did he just - ?" Will asked, trailing off in bemusement.

"Yes, dear Will," Hannibal said, slightly smiling. His eyes twinkled. "I believe he just did." His head tilted. "Well, what do you say, Will? May I take you out to dinner this Friday evening? I happen to know of a restaurant that I think we both might enjoy." He gave the empathic profiler a flirty look. 

 

Will's breath hitched. He nodded and swallowed thickly, looking up at Hannibal through his eyelashes, smiling gently. "Yes, Dr. Lecter. I'd like that."

 

"Good," he replied. The two men just stood there for a long moment, gazing longingly and lovingly into each others eyes.

 

Until they were interrupted by Jack barking orders and rushing everyone out of the lab.

 

Will and Hannibal bit back frustrated sighs.

 

"Another day, another serial killer," Will quipped, walking alongside the doctor out the door.

 

"Indeed," Came Hannibal's amused reply. "But, not for long. Soon before you know it, it will be Friday."

 

"And I can't wait," Will said, blushing and grinning in a flirty manner.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
